Apachai Hopachai
This guy is a sadistic maniac. Nothing turns him on more than beating the shit out of 15-year-olds and destroying the walls of Ryozanpaku with his epic power punches and kicks. After training, Apachai often walks out of the dojo with a smile on his face and a boner in his pants. The guys a sadist, even more than Sakaki and even Akisame, which is saying a lot, but not as much as The Elder, that guy's a sex bomb of sadism. Apachai also likes playing boring board games with Kenichi's little sister, Honoka, who's a huge whore and probably sucks him off during all of her visits. She often ends up nearly chocking to death because Apachai's penis is so huge. Poor little whore. Biography Apachai is the 29-year-old Muay Thai "God of Death". Despite his lethal skills, he has a childlike nature, which is why he is good with kids and animals (he also happens to have the unique ability to communicate with animals, but nobody cares about that shit). However, when it comes to fighting, Apachai is extremely sadistic and lacks the ability to hold back, and often nearly kills Kenichi. Kenichi had to be revived with CPR due to cardiac arrest from an attack by Apachai. Most parents would probably get concerned if their son got into cardiac arrest after getting beaten by a man four times his size and twice his age, but not Kenichi's parents, they don't give a shit about their kids. The reason for this is because Apachai has been fighting life or death battles in the ring since he was very young, therefore striking with deadly force has become a major turn on for him. Since he was saddened by the fact that Kenichi was scared to train with him and he didn't want to deal with that shit because he loves beating up pathetic little punks, he eventually learns how to hold back his strength, though he still sometimes knocks out Kenichi when he enters his fighting mode. He always looks out for Kenichi, and hammers nails into voodoo dolls (a "spell" that Shigure teaches him to bring good luck) whenever he feels something bad will happen to Kenichi. "Nobody is going to kill my pathetic little toy but me someday!" the beast yells as he hammers the voodoo dolls. When Apachai talks he frequently says "Apa", sometimes even yelling out "Apapapapa... (pronounced A papapa pa)" whilst fighting or training. My guess is that that means Thaiwanese for "SEX!", because he usually says it whenever hanging out with Honoka or beating up Kenichi. He also answers the phone with a "We have your child hostage." rather than a normal "Hello", because of his lack of understanding the Japanese language completely. That is no joke, by the way. Kenichi is his first disciple, which may explain his difficulty in being a moderate trainer. He has also mentioned several times that he has trouble understanding japanese which may be another reason why he never holds back despite how much everyone tells him to, but it's probably just a clever excuse. In the YOMI arc, Apachai tells the Elder that he knows one of the members in YAMI. In the manga, Hayato Fūrinji reveals that he met Apachai when the latter was working as a bodyguard for men who he led a child slave ring, which kidnapped children and extorted money from a local village, though Apachai was unaware of the extortion ring. He just thought they'd let him beat and punch and eat and fuck all day long. He even fought against Hayato Fūrinji in order to protect his "comrades" and was able to hold his own for a decent period of time. But after a while, The Elder took the kid and fucked him in the ass, farted in his mouth, and smoked a cigar. Apachai was so stunned that he agreed to come with Hayato and let him kill the pervs who kept him hostage. Sex with Hayato can cure any brainwashing. Given his current age along with Miu's age at the time, Apachai was likely still a teenager when Hayato first met him. This along with other things mentioned by Apachai implies that he was forced to fight rather than choosing the lifestyle himself. He is shown to have been trained in Muay Boran in chapter 281. Appearence He is extremely tall and powerfully built, has light dark skin, short spiky silver hair, and is usually seen wearing a yellow tank top and red shorts and a mongkol around his head with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet. He is easily amoung the top three sexiest members of that dojo. Guess who the other two are. They surely doen't enclude Shigure, so don't even try. Personality Despite his his childlike antics, Apachai has a very sadistic nature, especially when it comes to Kenichi. At one point when a girl who has a crush on Kenichi begs to join Ryozanpaku to keep Miu off of him, Apachai digs in order to keep himself from tormenting her. He always looks out for Kenichi, and hammers nails into voodoo dolls (a "spell" that Shigure '''teaches him to bring good luck) whenever he feels something bad will happen to Kenichi. He's also very poor with doing chores which usually leaves what he works on (such as cooking or cleaning) to a complete disaster and he even admitted he sucks at chores. However, after some "secret training" he was working on with Kensei, he's finally learned how to at least do laundry, as Miu noted all the clothes he cleaned are perfect. He also is friends with Kenichi's younger sister Honoka, playing Othello with her, displaying an upset mood whenever she is upset, and, strangest of all, will even allow her to suck his glorious rod. He usually does whatever kind of game she wants and often is seen playing them with Shigure, who everyone in the house fucks, everyone except Kensai. He also answers the phone with "We have your child hostage." rather than a normal "Hello", presumably because of his past in working with child traffickers, or possibly because he's just gotten used to saying that to all the parents who's child Sakaki has abducted and raped. Apachai is also a big eater, especially of hamburgers, voraciously gulping down large amounts of food and will occasionally steal some from Sakaki. This stems from his past when he had his dinner taken away by his boss whenever he broke his training equipment. When not beating him in the dojo, Apachai does other humiliating things to Kenichi. He gives the kid lemonade filled with his own urine, and has a habit of farting on Kenichi's food. At one point, Kensai eat it and suffers the stench and taste of Apachai's gas. It was quite a turn on for Apachai, and Kenichi seemed kinda jealous. Apachai also portook in a training session with Sakaki, Akisame, and Hayato in which they fart on Kenichi every day for twenty minutes four times a week for a year. They are all very pleasured and aroused when Kenichi is stuck with aroma as it clings to the pores of his skin. Clear you language. Dojo Class Grade '''A Apachai started off pretty boring, and his sexiness was often overshadowed by Sakaki's and Hayato's sexiness, and most of his appearences were drained by the fact that whore-Honoka and silent-Shigure were there, but he turned out to be alright. When Kenichi moved into Ryozanpaku, Apachai vicious beatings became a big improvement to his liability, his training officially focused on beating Kenichi up, and he certainly enjoyed the domination. Kenichi probably enjoyed it too, the boy is clearly a masochist. Plus he nearly killed Kenichi which is awesome, since lets face, it does anybody even like Kenichi Shirihama? Would anybody even care if he just disappeared? No they wouldn't, but if someone like Miu disappeared there would be riots of pubescent and horny as fuck fanboys destroying the streets of Tokyo. Category:Characters Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Men Category:Male